Demaciado tarde
by SaNGreX
Summary: ...Así que... no soy el chico perfecto para ti... lo siento... me iré... Adiós F...


Hola como están mis queridísimos y guapísimos chicos del fandom de Miraculous, este si no me equivoco es mi primer fic; debutando por fin a este grandioso fandom con mis historias de intervalos de años xD, en fin aquí les traigo un pequeño fic, el cual quería publicarlo lo antes posible antes de que se me borre como los otros que tenía guardado, pero bueeeeeeno, si me sigues de otro fandom, como de bleach pues lamento informar que no continuare con las historias por falta de tiempo y porque se me borraron los archivos, lamentablemente la universidad consume bastante tiempo y en especial cuando te agarra la duda existencial, pero bueno; eeeeeeeeeen fin les dejo esta pequeña historia la cual no sé si terminarla ya que dependerá de ustedes, sí, ustedes los que comentan y motivan a los mejores escritores de fanfiction, y no lo digo por mí, lo digo por los otros que tienen historias que son BUM, son la bomba, son tan geniales que uno como lector no tiene quejas con lo que lee y es tan wao y tan..; bueno bueno, volviendo a lo nuestro, porque ya me estoy yendo por la tangente, necesito saber si a ustedes les gusta la historia o no.

[ ** _Disclaimer:_** Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir no es de mi propiedad, es del grandioso y un tanto troll Thomas Astruc]

 ** _{Historia inspirada en un mundo paralelo al Miraculous PV}_**

* * *

 ** _...Así que...  
...no soy el chico perfecto para ti...  
...lo siento... me iré... Adiós F..._**

Despertó abruptamente, de nuevo los recuerdos la embargaban, poco a poco empezó a tener conciencia de su entorno, estaba en su departamento, en su triste y solitario departamento, eran las 4:02 a.m. la alarma sonaría dentro de una hora, suspiró y se tiro de espaldas a la cama, de nuevo esas palabras volvían en sus sueños, de nuevo recordaba claramente las _últimas_ palabras que él le dirigió antes de la tragedia, antes de perderle, por estúpida, por orgullosa... por no admitir que él había llegado a adueñarse de su corazón antes de que ella se diera cuenta, antes de que lo aceptara... él.. él se había ido para siempre de su vida.

¿Cuántas veces iban ya que ese recuerdo en específico provocaba siempre el mismo efecto? ¿Doce? ¿Veinte? Había perdido la cuenta, Allaine le recomendó un psicólogo, un psicólogo muy bueno para ayudarle a tratar su insomnio y sus pesadillas; y aunque ella había accedido esta vez, lo cierto es que nunca ningún experto llego a ayudarla y por ello se había resignado, pero gracias a Allaine, tenía una cita con otro susodicho que supuestamente la ayudaría y la dichosa cita sería al terminar el trabajo, pero esta sería la última vez y solo porque su amiga le había insistido tanto.

Se levantó como de costumbre, se aseó, se puso su traje de siempre (el cual consistía en un terno de color gris oscuro), preparó su desayuno como lo había estado haciendo los últimos años, todo de manera automática, no tenía sirviente alguno viviendo en su departamento porque de eso se había cansado hacía ya mucho tiempo, además tenerlos todo el tiempo le recordaba comúnmente a la casa de su madre, la cual yacía encerrada en una prisión de máxima seguridad desde aquel día, nunca fue a verla, nunca hizo los contratos para abogado alguno que la defendiera, todo lo hizo Nathaniel, el asistente fiel de su madre, aunque al final de cuentas de nada sirvió tanta defensa, los crímenes estaban hechos y las pruebas eran irrefutables.

Lanzó un largo suspiro, pensar en su madre le trae amargos y vívidos recuerdos, si tal vez no hubiera sido por Gabriella Agreste él aun estaría vivo, ella aun hubiera tenido la oportunidad de redimirse; pero la verdad, dicho sea de paso, es que ella sabe que fue culpa suya, si tan solo no hubiera dudado en aquel momento tal vez todo sería diferente, pero el hubiera y el tal vez son solo posibilidades, son solo maneras estúpidas de aferrarse a un presente distinto, porque esas palabras solo significan lo imposible por que el pasado no puede ser alterado para obtener un presente diferente; porque lo hecho hecho está y un tal vez o un hubiera no hacen efecto o cambio alguno. Suspiró de nuevo para sacarse esos pensamientos y se dirigió de inmediato al trabajo.

La tarde había pasado tranquilamente, la jornada de trabajo no dio contratiempos, el cielo estaba despejado luego de llover a cántaros, salió de trabajo y antes de ir al dichoso psicólogo, haría una pequeña parada; bajo del auto luego de estacionarlo, compró un pequeño ramo de flores que ofrecían en aquella entrada y sin esperarlo más se adentró a aquel jardín, recorriéndolo de memoria pues ya sabía a donde quería llegar luego de tantas visitas realizadas a lo largo de los años, pero antes de llegar a su destino vio la figura que la dejo desconcertada, por un segundo pensó que era _él_ quien estaba allí, pero luego cayó en cuenta de que el joven parado frente a aquella lápida, era solamente un joven bien parecido a la persona que alguna vez ella amó y sigue amando; el joven parece darse cuenta de su presencia y solo la observa detenidamente (el parecido en ambos es impresionante, el mismo color de ojos, la misma expresión, pero ella sabe que el joven frente a ella no es _él_ ) luego de unos segundos él se presenta como Marion Dupain Cheng, el primo de Brian Cheng e intenta formar una conversación con ella, pero al ver que no lo consigue decide irse de aquel cementerio no sin antes lanzar una despedida a aquella lápida.

Ella mira la lápida la cual tiene grabado: **_"Aquí yace Brian Cheng, gran hijo y gran amigo, un hombre honesto, sincero, responsable, resilente, solidario, que siempre hizo el bien, quien defendió París con todo su corazón y esfuerzo, un hombre al cual París nunca olvidará y siempre estará agradecida"_**

No pudo contenerlo más y lloró, lloró como no lo hacía en meses, mientras los recuerdos volvían con mayor fuerza y de nuevo viene a su mente ese arrepentido _"si tan solo hubiera..."_ que se pierde en el silencio de aquel lugar.

* * *

Allan = Allaine

Bridgette = Brian

Gabriel = Gabriella

Nathalie = Nathaniel

Marinette = Marion


End file.
